


Tailoring

by orphan_account



Series: Fervent [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hands Free Orgasm, Kagune Kink, Kagune as erogenous zone, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Short refractory periods, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki knew when he woke up this morning what kind of day it would be. Looking back he should've just called and rescheduled his fitting. Every touch, no matter how light, sent tingles to his groin and made his knees go weak. Could Tsukiyama be doing this on purpose? "No, of course not," Sasaki reasoned. All the man was doing was taking his measurements for his battle suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailoring

**Author's Note:**

> The reasoning and logic for the heat is flawed but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Unbeta'd  
> 2/15/16: Wow I had no idea this would get so many kudos/hits. I had the second chapter about half way done, but it had a lot of Kanae in it. So when we found out their birth name was Karren, and the whole "are they or are they not trans" debate came up, I figured it would be much better for everyone if I just did something focused on just Tsukiyama/Kaneki and deleted it. But then school picked up, and I haven't been able to work on it since. Just wanted to put something for those wondering why it's been months and no second chapter.

Sasaki squeezed the pillow between his thighs and arched up from the bed, trying to feel as much contact on his crotch as he could. His cock was dripping and he felt the inexplicable need to be filled, either by someone or something. In a small break of lucidity he glanced over at the clock next to his bed. Five AM. He had to be up and ready to head out in an hour, and here he was writhing on his bed like an animal in heat; which is exactly what it was.

The first time it happened, and the worst it had ever been, was about a year and a half ago. Luckily for him they had just come back from a small mission, and he already filed out all the necessary reports. Because the moment he returned to his room Sasaki collapsed to his knees on the floor. His cock was hard and throbbing in his pants, and the fire in his belly he attributed to a stomach ache had spread throughout his entire body. His skin felt like it was on fire and his mind was the foggiest it’s ever been.

Sasaki dropped his pants and crawled onto his bed so that he was on his back, not even getting to remove the rest of his clothes. Normally he’d neatly take off and fold his clothes, but this time he couldn’t wait. He had to cum as soon as possible. He tightly grabbed his cock, rolling his hand over the glans when it reached the head and grinding into his fist once it reached the base. His other hand went lower to play with his balls, gripping them with a small amount of pressure and twirling them with his fingers.

When he came he shot all over himself, dirtying his dress shirt and jacket. Sasaki thought that would be the end of it, but before he knew it his cock was hard again. At the very least he had a modicum of more self control and took off his freshly ruined clothes, tossing them off into a pile. For about another hour this went on, draining himself dry until his body calmed down.The very next day, after a long shower, Sasaki went to Dr. Shiba. He figured that if anyone would be able to tell him what just happened, it would be him.

They kept the incident between themselves, the older man not wanting to embarrass Sasaki more than he already was. Shiba ran all sorts of tests on him, and once they were done he rambled on about his findings. Sasaki couldn’t tell what he said word for word, due to the fact his mind was still in a somewhat of a haze from the previous day. What he did pick up was something about human androgens and high levels of RC cells, and needing to “relieve himself” regularly or risk building up like what happened earlier. The doctor handed him a bottle of suppressants that he could take should he need them, though they would only make his heat bearable not completely stop it, then sent him on his way.

Summoning his willpower Sasaki got up from his bed and grabbed the pill bottle, taking one of the small green pills with a glass of water. Working like they always have, his burning desire shrunk to a manageable discomfort. For a few hours that is. But all he was doing today was going to get his battle suit tailored. In the chance his ghoul impersonation plan was approved they would need to fight in something other than their CCG uniforms. Since Uta made masks, Sasaki assumed he’d know someone who could make a battle suit as well. He directed him to a man named Tsukiyama Shuu, who Kaneki remembered as the uh…”charismatic” man with purple hair he met the other day.

Sasaki called last week and made an appointment for early today, something that he was now regretting. But a fitting could only take so long. He’d be done and back before anything got too bad.

 

* * *

 

 

From his flamboyant gestures and the fact the car that he sent to pick Sasaki up cost more than anything he’d seen before, Sasaki guessed Tsukiyama was probably someone from the upper class. But still he wasn’t expecting this. The home he pulled up to was a beautiful gated mansion with a large front lawn, and from what he could see there appeared to be a rose garden towards the back.

“Good morning, Mr. Sasaki.” Tsukiyama greeted him at the entrance, bowing to him as he walked up the walkway.

“Ah. Good morning, Tsukiyama.”

Tsukiyama could ever so faintly smell it on him as he grew closer: the arousal, the want, the need to be fucked. The scent was warm and viscous yet only detectable by those with keenest of senses. It was nearly overwhelming, taking him back to the many times he helped Kaneki with this “problem” before. However Tsukiyama restrained himself. He didn’t want to scare him, once everything was said and done it would have the opposite effect than what he wanted. Tsukiyama had accepted that the man before him was his Kaneki-kun, although that did not change his feelings in the least. For now he would satisfy Sasaki’s more...immediate needs, but he had much to say to him after.

“If you’d please follow me.” Sasaki followed Tsukiyama closely through the extravagant house, greeting servants when they walked by and taking in the sights. He felt more like he was going on a tour than getting a suit. Soon they arrived to a bedroom with a huge canopy bed, and a equally as impressive mirror on the wall to the right of the entrance.

“I already have something in mind, but I’ll need to take your measurements first. If you could please step in front of the mirror.” Sasaki did as he was told while Tsukiyama grabbed measuring tape, a notepad and a pen from a chair in the corner.

“Arms up.” Tsukiyama wrapped the tape around his chest, purposely brushing his hand against Sasaki’s nipples through his cotton shirt. Each time he did Tsukiyama felt him jump and a flush quickly adorned his cheeks. Good to know that he’s still sensitive in the same places. Tsukiyama did his arms and waist quicker but still made sure to inconspicuously touch him now and then.

“Stand with your feet a shoulder’s width apart, please.” Tsukiyama kneeled down to measure around his thigh, and as he wrapped around tickled his inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. Sasaki exhaled deeply as if he were holding in his breath.

“Could he be doing this on purpose? No, all he was doing was taking his measurements for his battle suit. The suppressants must be wearing off.” Sasaki’s mind was racing. He couldn’t just run out as soon as Tsukiyama was done. But he left the bottle of suppressants at home because he thought he wouldn’t need them and his cock was starting to rise from the few touches of Tsukiyama’s hands.

“Is something wrong, monsieur?” Tsukiyama asked in feigned ignorance.

“Oh, um...no I’m fine.” Tsukiyama watched him in the mirror and saw Sasaki touch his chin. If that weren’t tell enough of his lie, the growing bulge in his pants was obvious to them both.

“I’m sorry, it’s just when you were-” Sasaki’s hands darted to cover himself, but Tsukiyama grabbed his wrists before they could make it.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Tsukiyama moved in closer so that they were a hair’s breath apart then deeply inhaled, “and you smell, magnifique.” His voice came out as heavy and lustful as the air around Sasaki.

“Don’t hold back, pas avec moi.” Sasaki didn’t know what it was about what Tsukiyama just said, but it awakened what he’d been trying to hold back. His body felt heavy and the heat returned to his skin. Tsukiyama turned him around so that they were facing each other and touched their lips together.

A kiss, long and slow while Tsukiyama’s hands found their way to Sasaki’s waist. His tongue expertly delve into the young man’s mouth as Tsukiyama guided them both to sit back on the bed. Sasaki sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Tsukiyama’s waist while the purple haired man’s hands traveled to rest on Sasaki’s ass. Taut with subtle curves, even fuller than he remembered and undoubtedly even more delectable. Tsukiyama breaks the kiss, hugs Sasaki closer and presses his lips to his neck.

“How would you like it, mon cher? Soft?” A swift lick to the juncture of his neck followed by teeth hungrily dragging across his skin.

“Rough?” He sank his teeth in almost to the point of breaking skin, awaiting Sasaki’s answer before he did anything too drastic.

“Or something in between?” The tip of Tsukiyama’s tongue snaked over to Sasaki’s adam's apple and sealed his lips around it, sucking lightly and forcing an exasperated gasp from his mouth. Sasaki’s knees dug into Tsukiyama’s hips as his entire body tensed. He couldn’t tell if it was because his body was at it’s most sensitive, but he was coming undone from Tsukiyama’s mouth alone.

“Between…” Sasaki leans back so that he can look Tsukiyama in the face and a nearly inaudible gasp spills from him. He never thought the man as being unattractive at all. But it wasn’t until now that he noticed just how handsome he was. Sly eyes that beget class he is not accustomed to, drawing you in more and more the longer you stare. Soft yet still masculine features and a defined jaw that are accentuated by the way his hair frames his face. Was he a model in addition to all the other things he does? He’d inquire about that later. Right now, he was focused on satisfying the invisible itch that had been plaguing him since this morning.

Tsukiyama’s nimble fingers go to the buttons on Sasaki’s shirt, opening it with relative ease. The instant his chest is exposed Tsukiyama latches onto a nipple, suckling and flicking his tongue over the nub. He gently bites it between his teeth and tugs, Sasaki’s moaning reaching a crescendo with every pull. Not wanting to neglect the other Tsukiyama twists it between his fingers, and Sasaki grows even louder.

“Hnn!” Sasaki could feel his cock drooling, staining the inside of his boxers. He couldn’t help it, the way Tsukiyama toyed with his chest was too much.

“We should get your clothes off.” Tsukiyama backed off of Sasaki’s chest. He knew how close Sasaki was, and soiling one’s trousers was truly an uncomfortable sensation. Sasaki whimpered at the loss, but Tsukiyama made up for it by giving the boy’s ass a tight squeeze. Realizing that the sooner they stripped, the sooner they get to go further, Sasaki hopped off of Tsukiyama’s lap and rushed to rid himself of his clothing. Since Tsukiyama already unbuttoned his shirt Sasaki was the first to be naked, and waited impatiently for the other man to catch up.

Sasaki eyed the other man down as he removed himself of his suit. He was still skinny, but in much better shape than when they first met. He was lean and mostly hairless, save for the dusting of hair on his abdomen right above his waist. Tsukiyama went to unbuckle his belt and Sasaki’s breath hitched in his throat. The crowning moment was finally upon them. Tsukiyama tucked his fingers underneath his waistband and pulled down, his half hard cock swinging as it was let free. The thick length hung halfway to his knee and a perfectly bulbous head colored a dull pink sat atop it. Sasaki’s hole clenched and he felt something surge from deep within him. He wanted it. He wanted it **now**.

Tsukiyama made eye contact with Sasaki and the look he had was almost predatory, staring at his cock like a starving man would at a meal with all the trimmings.

“Non, non, _patience_ , mon cher.” Tsukiyama grabbed Sasaki by the hand and lead him back over to the bed. He positioned him so that Sasaki was on his hands and knees then kneeled behind him.

“I’ll fuck you long and hard soon.” Tsukiyama grabbed each of Sasaki’s ass cheeks and spread them apart. His hole looked wet already, glistening in the light of the room, but he would dine nonetheless. Tsukiyama let saliva fall from his tongue onto the boy’s puckering hole, then quickly lapped it up. He alternated between long licks with the flat of his tongue, and using the tip to trace the rim with precision. Sasaki started to rock back onto his tongue, and Tsukiyama took the hint. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside him and Sasaki came, for the first of many times tonight. A strangled moan filled the room as his cock pulsed, a steady stream falling from him onto the sheets with each twitch.

Sasaki’s breathing became labored and his cock softened, but he was not so easily sated and recovered moments after. He eagerly wiggled his ass and tried to get that skilled tongue as deep as he could. Tsukiyama was happy to oblige, opening his mouth farther and sticking his tongue further into him. Sasaki’s taste was addicting, mildly sweet with a bitter twang that drove Tsukiyama to tongue fuck the boy even further. If it were his choice Tsukiyama could spend hours licking and tasting, but he knew this would only tame Sasaki for so long.

Tsukiyama pulls away and almost instantaneously replaces his tongue with two of his fingers. To have his fingers exploring inside Sasaki’s body was nostalgic. They twisted, rubbed, and stretched to his heart’s content. And from the way Sasaki was mewling he very much appreciated it. As Sasaki loosened Tsukiyama added another finger and his movements became much more aggressive. With every shove of Tsukiyama’s fingers back into him Sasaki slightly jolted forward and the pitch of his voice grew higher. Though he came not long ago his second orgasm of the day was soon approaching. Tsukiyama gave one final shove then curved his fingers down into Sasaki’s prostate, making him leak onto the bed once again. This time Sasaki’s whole body shook and his chest heaved as he had the cum finger fucked out of him.

“Do you need a moment?”

“No. Keep going.” Sasaki was clearly out of breath, but Tsukiyama wasn’t going to argue. He slapped his cock against Sasaki’s hole then aligned the head with his entrance. Tsukiyama grabbed Sasaki by the hips and brought him back until the head of his cock popped inside. He kept his left hand on Sasaki’s hip but his right went to rest on Sasaki’s back between his shoulder blades.

“Now. Let’s see if I can remember where it was.” His fingers trailed down Sasaki’s spine to his lower back, then moved slightly to the left. They pressed down on a spot that made Sasaki’s arms give out and his ass arch up.

“Hnn! Not there!” Tsukiyama continued to massage in the same area, and Sasaki lurched back until Tsukiyama's cock was embedded all the way. It was Tsukiyama’s turn to have a vulgar noise flow from his mouth. The walls of Sasaki’s ass were fervid and slick, it felt as if he were melting around him. This only inspired Tsukiyama to continue on.

"My kagune will...if you keep touching...!" Sprouting out as though to punctuate Sasaki's warning, a red tentacle coiled around Tsukiyama's arm. It didn’t attempt to hurt or stop him, but merely held onto him. It was something that Tsukiyama discovered while Sasaki was still Kaneki. When he went into heat like this the spot where his main kagune sack was implanted became shamefully sensitive. Tsukiyama finally started to thrust in and out at a moderate speed, turning the man in front of him into a complete mess. With what energy he had Sasaki gripped the sheets and shoved his face into the mattress. Even with the bed stifling his moans he was still decently loud.

"I'm surprised you remember. Unless someone else helped you find out again." The thought was angering, but it was a possibility.

"No. No one. I felt it forming, but- ahh!" Tsukiyama started to thrust harder, rolling his hips when their pelvises met and stirring up Sasaki's ass.

"But how do _you_ know?" This was the third time Sasaki had ever seen him, and only the second without him being in a wheelchair.

"This isn't the first time I've helped you ah,” the hand that was previously on Sasaki’s waist let go and dipped under to stroke his weeping cock “ ‘calm yourself down’ we'll say." Sasaki had an inkling of what he meant by that and wanted to confirm his suspicions. But the hand jerking him off pushed any coherent thought from his mind. It was all too much, the hand on his back, and the dick pummeling his ass, and it was exactly what he needed.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Tsukiyama felt his balls tighten and rise up, signaling his imminent climax.

“In! Inside!” Those were the last words Sasaki spoke before his third orgasm blanked his mind and made his body tremble. His ass squeezed around Tsukiyama and with a final thrust he buried himself as deep into Sasaki he could go and spilled inside of him. He fired spurt after spurt until his cock finally went limp.


End file.
